til the night sleeps
by Shangreela
Summary: Le sommeil, tout un mystère... -- Deux versions légèrement différentes du même textes, enjoy !
1. til the night sleeps Imparfait

Auteur : Lyly[**u**]

Spoilers : aucun sinon un personnage S4

Bêta : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Soudainement envie d'écrire sur lui… Voici cela fait^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

* * *

**'til the night sleeps**

* * *

La nuit représentait une multitude de choses, toutes différentes selon les cultures. Outre ceci, la nuit était la partie de la journée dédiée au sommeil chez la majorité des espèces. Il était plus aisé de vivre le jour, lorsqu'il y avait de la lumière – on y voyait mieux, il faisait plus chaud, cela demandait moins d'efforts et coûts. Il était fascinant de voir à quel point, malgré leurs différences flagrantes, la nature même de l'être humain les réunissait. En dépit des guerres de religions, d'opinions, politiques ou économiques, les hommes dormaient le soir, lorsqu'il ne faisait plus jour.

Lui ne dormait pas. Il n'avait jamais dormi et ne dormirait jamais. Ses âme et esprit n'avaient pas ce répit. Son âme était grande et son esprit plus encore, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Ils se suffisaient à eux-mêmes, n'avaient besoin de rien d'autre. Tout son être s'auto-suffisait. Il ne dormait donc pas.

Les humains l'intéressaient, l'intriguaient. Le fascinaient. Il ne les comprenait pas, et ça retenait toute son attention. Les humains étaient pleins de mystères et d'énigmes – principalement parce qu'ils ressentaient. Leur jugement était biaisé et irrationnel, fondé sur des passions et des opinions & interprétations personnelles des faits – qu'il lui tardait d'élucider, de comprendre.

Le sommeil en faisait partie. Pourquoi dormir ? Le corps était tel une machine qui n'avait besoin que d'alimentation pour fonctionner, et l'esprit…

Il lui semblait que les seuls moments de calme d'un humain étaient son sommeil. Là, paraissait-il, plus aucune émotion ne venait les perturber et les embrouiller. Mais peut-être avaient-ils besoin de dormir parce que ces émotions les fatiguaient ? Ç'avait l'air épuisant, de là où il était… La peine, la passion, la joie, la tristesse… Le corps pouvait fonctionner sans s'arrêter, mais l'esprit ? Pouvait-il supporter de toujours devoir sa confronter à ces sentiments puissants ? Peut-être dormir était-il le seul moyen pour l'espèce humaine de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Peut-être eux ne dormaient-ils pas parce qu'ils n'_éprouvaient_ pas.

Il ne savait pas vraiment. Son Père ne l'avait pas créé pour s'interroger ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas figurer de réponse. Ce qu'il pouvait faire, par contre, aussi sûrement que les sceaux énochiens, c'était apparaître dans la chambre des Winchester, et les regarder dormir. Analyser leurs expressions faciales, étudier le rythme de leur respiration, détailler le mouvement de leurs yeux sous leurs paupières closes, boire leurs sons, dévorer la vision d'eux endormis, se nourrir de _leur_ sommeil.

Nuit après nuit, des heures durant, car il ne ressentait [rien] pas la fatigue, il se tenait debout entre leurs lits, se gorgeait d'eux. Ouvrait son esprit, étendait son âme, et les enveloppait. Les amenait en son sein. Ressentait leur bien-être, leur relaxation physique, le soulagement de leur abandon, la béatitude de leur perte de contrôle. Il y avait parfois des cauchemars, qu'il éloignait aussitôt. Les cauchemars n'étaient pas agréables. Ses garçons n'étaient qu'humains et avaient besoin de se reposer. Et ça lui permettait de siphonner un peu plus de ce calme relaxé, de cet abandon protecteur. D'humanité. De _leur_ humanité. Ça le reposait, même s'il ne dormait pas.

Castiel ne dormait pas, mais il pouvait s'assurer que le sommeil de Dean et Sam Winchester dure toutes les nuits.

* * *

Mon premier texte sur Cas', yeah ! Je voulais faire quelque chose de doux et chaud. La nuit m'a paru un bon thème. J'aime la nuit, tout y est plus… _autre_.

Je voulais mettre en avant la curiosité que semble ressentir Castiel face au monde des humains. Il est d'une sagesse infinie, ou presque, et ressemble à un enfant devant les mystères de l'être humains que nous affrontons depuis notre plus tendre enfance. C'est à lui d'apprendre, de comprendre.

J'espère que ça vous a plu =)

_Lyly_[**u**]


	2. til the night sleeps Présent

Auteur : Lyly.u.

Spoilers : aucun sinon un personnage S4

Bêta : Ariani Lee

Note de l'auteur : Soudainement envie d'écrire sur lui… Voici cela fait^^ J'espère que ça vous plaira =)

* * *

**'til the night sleeps**

* * *

La nuit représente une multitude de choses, toutes différentes selon les cultures. Outre ceci, la nuit est la partie de la journée dédiée au sommeil chez la majorité des espèces. Il est plus aisé de vivre le jour, lorsqu'il y a de la lumière – on y voit mieux, il fait plus chaud, cela demande moins d'efforts et de coûts. Il est fascinant de voir à quel point, malgré leurs différences flagrantes, la nature même de l'être humain les réunit. En dépit des guerres de religions, d'opinions, politiques ou économiques, les hommes dorment le soir, lorsqu'il ne fait plus jour.

Lui ne dort pas. Il n'a jamais dormi et ne dormira jamais. Ses âme et esprit n'ont pas ce répit. Son âme est grande et son esprit plus encore, à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. Ils se suffisent à eux-mêmes, n'ont besoin de rien d'autre. Tout son être s'auto-suffit. Il ne dort donc pas.

Les humains l'intéressent, l'intriguent. Le fascinent. Il ne les comprend pas, et ça retient toute son attention. Les humains sont pleins de mystères et d'énigmes – principalement parce qu'ils ressentent. Leur jugement est biaisé et irrationnel, fondé sur des passions et des opinions & interprétations personnelles des faits – qu'il lui tarde d'élucider, de comprendre.

Le sommeil en fait partie. Pourquoi dormir ? Le corps est tel une machine qui n'a besoin que d'alimentation pour fonctionner, et l'esprit…

Il lui paraît que les seuls moments de calme d'un humain sont son sommeil. Là, semble-t-il, plus aucune émotion ne vient les perturber et les embrouiller. Mais peut-être ont-ils besoin de dormir parce que ces dites émotions les fatiguent ? Ç'a l'air épuisant, de là où il est… La peine, la passion, la joie, la tristesse… Le corps peut fonctionner sans s'arrêter, mais l'esprit ? Peut-il supporter de toujours devoir se confronter à ces sentiments puissants ? Peut-être dormir est-il le seul moyen pour l'espèce humaine de ne pas sombrer dans la folie. Peut-être eux ne dorment-ils pas parce qu'ils n'_éprouvent_ pas.

Il ne sait pas vraiment. Son Père ne l'a pas créé pour s'interroger ainsi. Il ne peut pas figurer de réponse. Ce qu'il peut faire, par contre, aussi sûrement que les sceaux énochiens, c'est apparaître dans la chambre des Winchester, et les regarder dormir. Analyser leurs expressions faciales, étudier le rythme de leur respiration, détailler le mouvement de leurs yeux sous leurs paupières closes – boire leurs sons, dévorer la vision d'eux endormis, se nourrir de _leur_ sommeil.

Nuit après nuit, des heures durant, car il ne ressent [rien] pas la fatigue, il se tient debout entre leurs lits, se gorge d'eux. Ouvre son esprit, étend son âme, et les enveloppe. Les amène en son sein. Ressent leur bien-être, leur relaxation physique, le soulagement de leur abandon, la béatitude de leur perte de contrôle. Il y a parfois des cauchemars, qu'il éloigne aussitôt. Les cauchemars ne sont pas agréables. Ses garçons ne sont qu'humains et ont besoin de se reposer. Et ça lui permet de siphonner un peu plus de ce calme relaxé, de cet abandon protecteur. D'humanité. De _leur_ humanité. Ça le reposait, même s'il ne dormait pas.

Castiel ne dort pas, mais il peut s'assurer que le sommeil de Dean et Sam Winchester dure toutes les nuits.

* * *

Voici donc la version au présent... que je préfère, mais ma bêta a une préférence pour celui à l'imparfait, donc...^^ A vous de faire votre choix ;)

_Lyly_[**u**]


End file.
